unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkodile
Hawkodile is a main character and protagonist in Unikitty!. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith, he is Unikitty's bodyguard. Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Hawkodile is a green hawk-crocodile hybrid. He has a dark orange head with a yellow beak that contains teeth. He wears a pair of black sunglasses that morphs with his emotions. He has thick arms with feathers on the shoulders. He wears a pair of red boxing gloves. His belly is ridged, with a slightly lighter green color. He wears a black pair of shorts and has yellow talons for feet. He has a pair of dark orange wings on his back. Other looks Personality Despite his rough exterior, Hawkodile has a calm personality. He is not afraid to question issues that face the others, yet is still the muscle and protector of them. He is very deductive, using his brute strength to get to the bottom of situations whenever he needs to. Biography Early life When Hawkodile was much younger, he used to be best friends and partners with Eagleator, training together as equals to be action fighters. However, when Hawkodile was rewarded a single pair of sunglasses by their sensei, Eagleator fell into a rage and nearly destroyed the entire dojo, forcing Hawkodile to attack him. This severed their friendship, as Eagleator swore revenge and Hawkodile swore he would never use his abilities to attack, leaving the dojo and going to live in the Unikingdom. He would then move into a treehouse somewhere in-town. At some point, he was assigned the position of Unikitty's bodyguard. He later befriended her brother Puppycorn, Dr. Fox (who he would later develop feelings for), and royal advisor Richard. He would later join a game night competition with his friends, the annoyance of Unikitty and Puppycorn's rivalry making him start to dislike them. Despite this, he won five separate nights. First adventures Spoooooky Game On another game night, he was unsure of playing yet again, thanks to the competitions of the royal siblings. Deciding one game couldn't hurt, he joined the new board game, titled Spooooky Game, only to be sucked into the game board. He suspected something was up with the game but continued to play along with the others. He managed to beat the corn maze challenge of not ending up in last place but noticed Dr. Fox was missing from the group. Feeling something was up, he kept watch on the Score Creeper, threatening him with violence later. In the arcade of the second challenge, Hawkodile was more focused on finding the source of a mysterious noise than winning tickets, eventually coming upon a freak show. This cost him the game, as he was locked in a cage and mutated into the next freak. Later, when Unikitty and Puppycorn won the game and defeated the Score Creeper, he was still stuck in his monster form. Sparkle Matter Matters One day in the kingdom, Hawkodile was working his practice runs on his training grounds. After greeting the princess for the day, he continued his training. Dr. Fox and Unikitty would return later in his training, collecting the sparkle matter that the joy of his training was giving off. As the two girls left, he blushed and was lovestruck from Dr. Fox waving at him in thanks, causing hearts to appear around him, only to punch one of them in submission. Later, after hearing an explosion in the castle, he and Hawkodile ran in, making sure Unikitty was okay but was distracted by Richard, who was now happy. After celebrating him now bursting with sparkle matter, Hawkodile was hit with a giant star particle, realizing that something was wrong. Once Richard launched a giant star-shaped particle onto the ground, he told the others to leave and he would take care of it, punching the star and breaking it. Once the others came back with a new serum, they were nearly crushed by a giant heart particle, which Hawkodile destroyed. As the serum was anger-based, it caused Richard to fly into a rage, creating angry sparkle matter, something that made Hawkodile happy, as it gave him something to fight. In the end, after everything was back to normal, Hawkodile expressed his happiness in being able to punch danger in the face. No Day Like Snow Day During Snow Day, he built an ice sculpture of a dumbbell, which he used to practice with. Puppycorn later showed him the magic snowman, Mr. Snowbuttons, which actually contains Master Frown. Declaring the snowman sturdy, he punches it in the gut, declaring that he likes it after Master Frown attempts to fight back. During a snow fort competition, he brought the snowman with the group to help build the snow fort. Richard declared the team the winners, as Master Frown's writhing is mistaken for dancing, which also creates an impromptu light show and fireworks show. This draws the ire of the rival fort, who challenges them to a snowball fight. Despite getting some hits in, Hawkodile declared the match doomed on their side. As Master Frown launched himself from a catapult onto the rival snow fort to destroy it, Hawkodile saluted his bravery and cheered him on for their victory. After the game was won, Hawkodile partook in some of Dr. Fox's new hot cocoa recipe, which he declared to be like "a fireplace in his gut". When Puppycorn declared that he would be Mr. Snowbutton's best friend forever, Hawkodile tried to explain to the prince that a snowman can't stay around forever. Once it was decided that Mr. Snowbuttons would live at the North Pole from now on, Hawkodile severed the ice floe that was keeping the snowman secured, sending it drifting away. While Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox ran off to have more hot cocoa, Hawkodile and Richard confided in each other that they knew it was Master Frown in the snowman the whole time. Action Forest During a tea party picnic with his friends, he was concerned on keeping the perimeter safe, saving the others from a killer ant (a normal ant on Puppycorn's cake), a typhoon (a cloud in the sky), and a razor-sharp twig (a normal twig). Puppycorn and Dr. Fox praised his bravery, while Richard called it unnecessary. Unikitty gifted Hawkodile with a kiss on the cheek and a flower crown for his bravery, which Hawkodile stated as just doing his job, as danger lurked everywhere. As he explained this, an unknown force knocked him into a hill, creating a crater. As the dust settled, Hawkodile realized it was Eagleator, who had come for revenge against Hawkodile, demanding his sunglasses. When Hawkodile refused, the two of them started to fight. Once Unikitty and the others ran over to see what was going on, Hawkodile demanded they stayed back. This left him open for an attack that weakened him substantially, causing him to have his glasses stolen by Eagleator. Thanks to having worn them all the time since he had gotten them, he forgot how bright the sun was. Eagleator demanded a fight at the Dojo if he wanted the sunglasses back and flew off. When the others came to his aid, Hawkodile tied a bandanna around his eyes to ease his pain, as he explained the story of how he knew Eagleator and why they were enemies. While Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard found the story amazing, Unikitty was moved to tears, wondering if the two could just hug and make up. Hawkodile insists that combat is the only action, but he soon realizes that he is ill-fit to fight in his current state. As such, he asks the others to fight for him, which they agree to. Thanks to how poor they are at fighting, he ended up bringing them to the Action Forest to train, teaching them a montage of how to become action heroes. Later, before the battle, Unikitty attempted to talk him out of having to fight, but he continued to insist that it was still needed. Heading to the Dojo, Eagleator was waiting for him. As he taunted Hawkodile of being unable to fight, Hawkodile revealed his friends. Despite looking cool, Hawkodile realized he had forgotten to teach them how to actually fight. Demanding a real fight, Eagleator pushed away the others and attacked Hawkodile, as the two fought until they reached the edge of a cliff. Unfortunately, Eagleator got another good punch in, weakening Hawkodile. Unikitty, the first to come to from the attack, tried to reason with Hawkodile to use hugs again. This time, Hawkodile did, hugging onto Eagleator, apologizing for the past. While it seemed like Eagleator was accepting the apology, in reality, he used it as another means to attack, suplexing Hawkodile onto the ground. This angered Unikitty, who finished the fight for him, leaving Eagleator dangling off a cliff and knocking the sunglasses back into Hawkodile's possession. He tried to offer Eagleator his hand for help, but his rival refused, falling and flying away, vowing revenge. As Unikitty made sure that Hawkodile was okay, she apologized on lashing out. Despite this, Hawkodile agreed with what Unikitty had said, that this is a time for hugs, but it is always a time for punches with someone like Eagleator. Kaiju Kitty When a slime monster attacked the kingdom, Hawkodile quickly found himself outmatched by it. As he was unable to fight it, Dr. Fox called in for the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V robot she had created. Hawkodile was impressed by the robot's hydraulics, but was also excited to be one of the pilots of the robot, choosing the right arm to pilot. Once they were able to get in sync with each other, Hawkodile used his station's ability to create a shield to deflect a blow from the monster. Eventually, the monster was defeated by giving it a friend, saving the kingdom. When Richard suggested they leave the robot, Hawkodile protested, commenting how easy it was to defend the kingdom at a push of a button. After various attempts to use the robot for non-combat purposes landed them in trouble, Hawkodile teamed up with Puppycorn to help rescue a child's pet from a tree, only to level the forest. Despite the protests of Richard, Hawkodile continued to stay in the mech with the others, using it for activities like swimming, playing trees with maracas, and eating breakfast in the mech. This would continue for many months after. During this time, Hawkodile's console crew increasingly filthy, as his limbs atrophied into noodle-like length thanks to a lack of exercise. As the robot continued to destroy the town, along with Uniktty breaking the lockdown mechanism, Hawkodile was alerted to a monster in the town, which turned out to be the robot. Thanks to his limbs being so weak, he was unable to break open the locks, forcing him to try and destroy the robot to escape it. He would be the first to land an attack on the robot, but it did nothing. In the end, he and the others would launch the Mega Robot Giggle Missile for the robot to fly into, but this still did nothing to destroy it. When it was revealed that Richard had the destruction mechanism, the robot was destroyed, but launched the pilots safely away from the robot. Hawkodile was saddened by the loss of the robot, while also helping console a sad Dr. Fox. Despite this, he quickly forgot about the robot and went to get ice cream with the others. Fire & Nice During a Problem Fixy Day, Hawkodile helped decorate the castle for the citizens. When Unikitty caused a giant outburst thanks to Master Frown, he hid behind the throne in defense. Hawkodile later helped clean up the throne room after the outburst, but was distracted by Puppycorn's Distraction Dance as much as the citizens were. When Unikitty wore herself out from helping various people, Hawkodile helped fan her down. As Master Frown came around with his own problems, he poured punch onto Unikitty, causing Hawkodile to threaten him with a physical punch, only to be stopped by Unikitty. Much to his shock, Unikitty also let Master Frown have her things. Once Dr. Fox revealed that Angry Kitty had escaped, he and the others went to see the pleas of help from people that had angered Unikitty that day, rescuing Sssnake, Theodore, and Gizmo from being used as a bridge. When Master Frown was revealed to be hiding from Angry Kitty, Hawkodile and the others used him as bait to lure her in. When the first plan to stop her failed, Hawkodile resorted to Plan B: using a cat toy to distract her enough to cage her. Unfortunately, this made her even more angry, as she nearly attacked Hawkodile and the others, until Unikitty stepped in to stop her. Rock Friend One day, during his training, Puppycorn asked if he would play with him, which Hawkodile explained he was unable to, as he was training in the dark, just in case the sun went out. Understanding, Puppycorn ran off to find someone else to play. The next day, Hawkodile awoke to realize his arms were stolen. It was revealed that Puppycorn had stolen them to make Friend Guy. While angry that this happened, he still had to compliment the monster on his toned arms. Despite this, he let Puppycorn keep his arms, via the persuasion of Unikitty. Later, he would find Rock Guy, who supposedly insulted him. After more apparent taunts, Hawkodile angrily kicked Rock Guy out of the window, creating the key to him saving Unikitty and Puppycorn from Friend Guy. Later, he would be present to ask where the remainder of his body was, only for Unikitty to insist that everything was okay. Kitchen Chaos One morning, Hawkodile scarfed down a huge breakfast in an attempt to "carbo-load" for energy, oblivious to Richard catching the dishes that he kept knocking over. When Richard cracked his back from stressing himself out from work, Hawkodile was there to watch in horror as this happened. He went on to help the others take on Richard's previous chore of cleaning the kitchen. Disgusted by the results, Hawkodile tackled the dishes, planning to punch the grease off. Despite finding it boring, Unikitty insisted he do it the "Rick way", handing him a bottle of soap. He relented, doing it for Richard. Seeing that the bottle of soap "fights grease", Hawkodile treated the Mr. Sudz bottle of soap as a living person, waiting for it to battle the dishes, but it did nothing, much to Hawkodile's confusion. Later, Hawkodile attempted to prep Mr. Sudz to "fight the grease", shoving the soap bottle onto the plate, which continued to do nothing, as Hawkodile grew more and more desperate and angry. Eventually, Unikitty called for the others to do the chores "their way". As Hawkodile "tagged out" Mr. Sudz, he punched the dishes, knocking the grease entirely off of them and putting them into the cabinet at the same time. Finished with his chores, he took a tea break in satisfaction. Joining Unikitty and Dr. Fox, he realized Puppycorn was nowhere to be found, as he was asleep in the garbage can. Fishing him out of the can, after being awoken and attempting to do his job, Hawkodile watched as the paper continually failed to fall into the trash can. While Richard was impressed by how they did with the kitchen, and also insisted that cleaning up the messes of the others was his duty, he suggested at some point maybe Hawkodile and the others could clean up after themselves. Hawkodile and the others laughed this off, and left. Memorable Quotes Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 *Spoooooky Game *Sparkle Matter Matters *No Day Like Snow Day *Action Forest *Kaiju Kitty *Fire & Nice *Rock Friend *Kitchen Chaos *Crushing Defeat *Hide N' Seek *Little Prince Puppycorn *Pet Pet *Birthday Blowout Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unikitty!